This invention relates to a computerized visual game machine in which images are projected from two or more image generator units to produce and display a wide picture on a screen.
Recently, there have been proposed computerized visual game machine (hereinafter referred to as "TV game machine") capable of displaying such a picture produced by combining a plurality of images as to provide players with a dynamic atmosphere with a lot of presence, using a plurality of CRTs and mirrors. The TV game machines of this type are disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-25678 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-219881. However, in these TV game machines, if CRTs are arranged in contact with one another in a transverse direction of the screen, joining lines appear in a produced picture. As a result, the dynamic atmosphere the picture provides is subdued. In view of this, the conventional TV game machines have adopted the following construction. One CRT (hereinafter referred to as a first CRT) is arranged with facing upward in a lower portion of a main body is the TV game machine. A half reflector mirror is disposed above the first CRT with inclined forward, and thereby an image produced by the first CRT is reflected by the half reflector mirror and transmitted forward. Further, a second CRT is arranged in a position offset sideways relative to the first CRT and behind the half reflector mirror. Images produced by thus arranged CRTs are combined as one picture on the screen.
In the above TV game machine, since the second CRT is arranged behind the half reflector mirror, it inevitably projects rearward from a rear surface of the machine main body. Accordingly, the depth of the TV game machine becomes larger by the projected amount. This makes difficult transportation of the TV game machine to an amusement parlor or the like through narrow space and increases the undesired likelihood that the expensive second CRT is struck against obstacles and damaged during transportation thereof.
Particularly in the recent years, there have been proposed large-sized TV game machines with which a plurality of players can simultaneously play a game. Most of these large-sized TV game machines cannot be at present installed into the game parlor with completely assembled. It is of urgent necessity to overcome this problem.